1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication system, an information management apparatus, an information management method, an information processing apparatus, and an information processing apparatus, and more particularly, to a communication system, an information management apparatus, an information management method, an information processing apparatus, and an information processing apparatus, capable of easily optimizing polling communication timing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Because of no necessity of complicated mechanisms, polling communication is widely used in communication between a client and a server. In client-server polling communication, a request is periodically issued from a client to a server, and the server responds to the request.
For example, polling communication is used to automatically update a program executed by a client. Each time the specified timing condition of polling communication is met, the client requests the server to provide information. In accordance with the request from the client, the server transmits a list of update programs to the client.
The client analyzes the content of the list. If the analysis indicates that the server has an update version of the program used by the client, the client requests the server to transmit the update version of the program. In response to the request, the server transmits the update version of the program to the client, and the received program is installed on the client. Thus, the program is updated.
Further detailed information on the related technique may be found, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-264748.